


heart-sea

by i_was_human



Category: Lost in Translation (Webcomic)
Genre: Angst, Could be read as romantic, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Gen, No Beta, Rain, Wings, death is mentioned like once, soft
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-09
Updated: 2021-01-09
Packaged: 2021-03-12 15:42:02
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,407
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28637964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/i_was_human/pseuds/i_was_human
Summary: The fast beating was astir, the sound echoed at the end of the heart’s ocean.The mark that you were definitely alive, I surely searched for it, I’m moving to that crying out voice now.
Relationships: Ahn Jaewon | Wyld & Kang Dongho | D.Min & Kim Daehyun & Lee Minsoo
Comments: 3
Kudos: 9





	heart-sea

**Author's Note:**

  * For [iSleepy](https://archiveofourown.org/users/iSleepy/gifts).



Dongho doesn't know why he does it, in all honesty.

It's not a particularly smart thing to do, nor is it anything that makes even a bit of sense. It's even something the others asked him _not_ to do, and yet here he is.

But it's been storming for _months_. It's been storming for _months_ , and there's nothing left to do but try.

The rain plasters his hair to his head as he stares at the cliff, and he stretches his wings out behind him, grimacing as they protest against the movement.

Ah, well.

He digs his feet into the ground, counts _onetwothree_ , and takes off at a dead sprint, bare feet pounding against the slick grass.

It only takes a moment.

There's always an instant of free-fall before his wings catch him, and it's _exhilarating_. The feeling of soaring through the air, being weightless... he just adores it.

Still, there's always taking to the skies.

He screws his eyes shut as his wings carry him higher, flapping even harder against the wind. Currents sweep to and fro, the wind howling in his ears, but he doesn't mind.

If anything, he almost enjoys it.

A roar of thunder rings through the air, and Dongho's gaze flits to the horizon, a wave of panic hitting him. 

Fuck. 

He shouldn't have come out tonight. Fuck- they _told him_ not to come out tonight, so why...?

And yet he doesn't turn back.

He has to fly. He _has to_.

And if it kills him, then.

Well.

At least he'll be able to say he flew.

He soars higher, raindrops pelting his cheeks, and just for a moment, he can forget about the storm. He can forget about the tumultuous sea below, can forget about the lighting and thunder.

He's free.

Just for this moment, he's free.

A gust of wind slams into his back, and his sore wings tilt, twitching for a moment before giving out.

_No._

He drops from the sky like a stone, the scream that tears its way from his lungs lost to the roaring winds. His wings struggle against the air, sore muscles desperately trying to extend, but _nothing's working_.

He's going to die here.

He plunges under the waves, water seeping into his clothes and wings, and consciousness slips from him in an instant.

* * *

When he wakes up, he's not under the waves.

No - instead, he's lying on a cot, his wings spread out over tables and bandages wrapped around his torso. 

What?

"You're awake!"

Someone leans into his field of vision, eyes wide with worry, and it takes him a moment to place Jaewon's face.

What?

"Wh...?"

"You fell," Jaewon murmurs, and Dongho stares at him, unsure of how to reply. "Minsoo found you and pulled you out of the water."

"...oh."

He flexes his wings experimentally, only to hiss at the sting that accompanies it. "Wh...?"

"Are the painkillers wearing off?" Jaewon frets, and Dongho blinks at him, bewildered.

"Pain... killers?"

"Your wings got... hurt," Jaewon edges, reaching up to run a hand through his hair. "It's gonna take them a bit to recover."

"...oh..."

"The doctor said you'll be okay," the younger continues, "as long as you take your meds and keep your wings bandaged up."

"Mhm..."

"...why'd you go out, Dongho...?"

Dongho simply hums in reply, and Jaewon sighs, reaching up to tangle his fingers in the elder's hair.

"...I'm glad you're safe."

Dongho dozes off, then, wrapped in the comforting warmth of blankets and calmed by the gentle fingers weaving through his hair.

* * *

The storm doesn't stop.

Dongho stares blankly out the window, watching as even more raindrops pelt the glass. It's easy to remember, sometimes - how everything looked before the storm, the way the bright sun would break through the clouds and cast the grass in shades of shimmering green - but so, so often, it's difficult to muster up even the faintest mental picture.

Someone sits down across from him - Minsoo - and places a mug of cocoa on the windowsill, expression soft and open and _loving_.

"Here."

Dongho nods thanks, leaning over to pull the mug into his hands. It's warm against his numb fingers, and he blows on it for a moment before taking a sip, lips curling into a soft grin at the feeling of warmth against his tongue.

"It's good?" Minsoo asks, and Dongho nods once more, taking another sip. "Ah... good."

They sit in amicable silence for a few minutes, the only sounds that of their sips and the rain pelting the windows. It's calming - sleepy in the way so many days are - and the moment's over far too soon.

Dongho stretches out his wings a bit, wincing as they protest the movement, and Minsoo frowns, reaching up as if to grasp them.

He pulls his hand away after an instant, and Dongho hates this - hates how Minsoo feels afraid to touch his wings now when they used to wrap around them, hates how something that was once so common and adored has become something to fear for - but he says nothing.

"I'll ask Dae if he wants to play something," Minsoo murmurs, and Dongho nods, leaning back to stare out the window once more.

He hates this.

Hates feeling like this, hates the rain, hates the darkness and the cold and being _so, so broken_ -

"Do you wanna play with him?"

Dongho turns, then, gaze straying to the distant piano, and Minsoo's lips crack into a smile, the look that once seemed so natural on his face now one that seems to require visible effort. "...do you want me to tune it?"

"I can do it," Dongho murmurs, and Minsoo's smile turns softer at the edges.

"...I can't wait to see."

* * *

Dongho's genuinely afraid to see how his wings will look once the bandages come off.

Will the feathers be crooked and broken? Will there be patches missing? Will his wings be permanently bent, never to support his weight again?

Perhaps he's getting a bit too engrossed in hyperbole.

In any case, his wings have been wrapped in bandages for months, but he's been taking his pills and waiting it out, so they should be better now.

Right?

Right.

Daehyun gently unwraps the bandages, slender fingers shaking as they tease strips of fabric off of his wings, and Dongho closes his eyes, nervousness writhing in his core.

"...oh, Dongho..."

His eyes fly open, and _oh_.

His wings shine even in the dim light, shades of rainbow reflecting off his feathers. They don't look like they used to, not by a long shot, but they're still beautiful nonetheless.

"Dongho," Daehyun breathes, fingers ghosting over his wingbones, "they're _gorgeous_."

Honestly, Dongho's inclined to agree.

He extends them further, watching as the muscles respond easily, and Daehyun grins, leaning down to hook his chin over Dongho's shoulder.

"Are you going to fly again soon?"

"Soon," Dongho acquiesces, folding his wings against his back. "I'll try it soon."

Daehyun beams, reaching around to hug him, and Dongho hums a bit, leaning into his touch.

"...thanks, Dae. For everything."

"Of course," Daehyun grins, reaching up to thread his fingers through Dongho's hair. "Any time."

* * *

The first day after the storm clears, Dongho decides to try and fly.

He stretches his wings out and digs his feet into the grass, gaze pinned on the distant sky. It's a perfect day for flying - the kind that's always made him want to soar as high as he can - and he casts a glance back at the trio standing outside their house, lips curling into a grin at the expressions on their faces.

Jaewon looks relieved, almost, ready to watch Dongho fly just as he always has.

Minsoo looks overjoyed, a bright smile on his lips as he clasps his hands together in front of him.

And Daehyun-

Daehyun just looks excited.

Dongho gives them a thumbs-up before breaking into a sprint, and his grin only widens as the wind pushes his hair out of his face, the breeze fast and warm and _welcoming_.

He dives off the cliff, free-falling for only a moment before his wings lift him into the sky, and _oh, he missed this_.

He hovers there for just a moment, listening to the others' whoops and cheers, before he shoots past the clouds, hair pushed back from his face, and _god_ , he's happy.

He's happy, and able to fly once again.

Honestly, there's nothing else he wants besides that.

**Author's Note:**

> the original title for this was "will happen, happening, happened" but i felt this worked a bit better
> 
> title from 心海 (heart ocean) by eve, translation for the summary lyrics from lyricstranslate.com
> 
> thank you for being an incredible friend, sleepy. you deserve all the best, and i hope this fic made you smile at least a bit.
> 
> [twit](https://twitter.com/i_was_human_) | [lit fic discord!](https://discord.gg/CNunB74)


End file.
